


teacup

by littlemissmeggie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: They were silent for a few moments, just Niall’s gentle breathing and Harry’s slightly harsher breath.Finally, Harry asked, that same hint of nervousness from moments earlier in his voice again, “Ni, would you like to come- Maybe you could come tonight. To my show. If you don’t have any plans. But you probably have plans so it’s all right if you don’t. But I’d like it so I thought I’d—”“Harry,” said Niall, cutting off Harry’s meandering rambling, “I’d love to come tonight. Nothing I’d like more.”or... A tiny Narry reunion drabble, with a hint ofToo Much To Ask, that nobody asked for.





	teacup

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write a little drabble after Harry's first tour date in San Francisco. I _really_ couldn't help but add onto it after Niall went to watch Harry's show in L.A. the next night...
> 
> I originally posted this on tumblr, as I do, and I know this is shorter than what I usually post on AO3 but I wanted to share it.

“Niall,” said Harry, answering his phone with a sleepy smile on his face. He rolled onto his back, the sheet smoothing across his lower body as he turned over.

“Good morning, pet,” came Niall’s voice from the other end of the phone. “Have a good time last night?”

Harry’s smile widened even more, his dimples deep and eyes crinkled. “Yes, Niall. It was amazing.” He closed his eyes and added quietly, his wistful smile clear in his voice, “Wish you were there.”

“Would have been magic, to be in L.A. and San Francisco at the same time,” teased Niall and Harry gave a light giggle. Niall smiled. “I watched some videos though, pet.”

“Yeah?” asked Harry, and Niall was surprised to hear a touch of nervousness in the word.

“Yeah,” he agreed softly. “You were wonderful, Haz.”

Harry smiled against his pillow, so pleased because he really only cared what Niall thought. “Thank you, Niall.”

“Looked like a proper little teacup.”

Harry bit his lip, his smile deep and his cheeks flushed at Niall’s compliment because he knew, though it was maybe an odd way of saying it, that Niall meant he’d looked beautiful and sweet and lovely.

“Thanks, Niall,” he said breathily into his phone.

“You know I think you’re beautiful,” said Niall kindly.

Harry could feel his blush turning an even deeper shade of rose. They were silent for a few moments, just Niall’s gentle breathing and Harry’s slightly harsher breath.

Finally, Harry asked, that same hint of nervousness from moments earlier in his voice again, “Ni, would you like to come- Maybe you could come tonight. To my show. If you don’t have any plans. But you probably have plans so it’s all right if you don’t. But I’d like it so I thought I’d—”

“Harry,” said Niall, cutting off Harry’s meandering rambling, “I’d love to come tonight. Nothing I’d like more.”

“Really?” asked Harry, hopeful.

“O’ course,” answered Niall, comforting and soft. “You’re daft, thinking I’d make other plans tonight. I’d’ve snuck in even if you didn’t want me there.”

“You’re daft if you think I wouldn’t want you there,” Harry retorted.

*******

Niall was greeted backstage by Lou, who hugged him tightly and told him how happy she was to see him. Pulling back, she grabbed his wrist and tugged him, saying, quiet enough that only Niall could hear, “Your boy’s back here.”

“Lou,” groaned Niall, because Harry hadn’t been his boy in nearly two years.

“He’ll always be your boy, Niall,” she said kindly before adding, “I’ve never met anyone as bad at communication as you two twats. Now—”

“Niall!” came Harry’s deep voice, a little breathless and very pleased. “I was just texting you! I was hoping you’d stay.”

“O’ course I’d stay,” said Niall, taking a few steps toward the boy. Harry looked at Niall, eyes wide and expectant, and Niall realised how awkward this was; he’d known it would be and had hoped it wouldn’t.

Harry blinked his beautiful green eyes and Niall swallowed, not sure what to say now that he was here. It was so different on the phone.

Harry closed the gap between them, crossing the last few feet, and Niall wasn’t sure if he should shake Harry’s hand or hug him or what, exactly, was allowed.

And then his hand was in Harry’s, the taller lad’s long fingers lacing with Niall’s and it was overwhelming and so perfect.

“Hi Niall,” said Harry, voice quiet and sweet and so pliant. “I want to talk to you.” He dipped his head down and looked into Niall’s blue eyes. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Harry,” whispered Niall.

“Maybe”—Harry’s thumb stroked over the back of Niall’s hand—“maybe your shadow doesn’t have to dance alone—”

“Without you,” corrected Niall.

Harry inhaled sharply and his face turned the most lovely shade of pink Niall had ever seen. “I didn’t want to assume, you know. Didn’t want to assume it was about me.”

“Who else would it be about?” asked Niall sincerely, looking right back into Harry’s eyes.

“I don’t know,” confessed Harry, blinking. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” breathed Niall.

Harry leant forward and kissed Niall, slow and sweet and gentle and achingly painful. It lasted only seconds but held nearly two years in its depths.

“You still look like a teacup,” whispered Niall, forehead against Harry’s.

“Thank you,” said Harry, smile pressing dimples deep into his cheeks.

Niall kissed his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> please come find me on [tumblr](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com/)! i post a lot of drabbles and i love to talk!


End file.
